Changing Hearts
by Nymraif
Summary: Akari and Hikaru grew up together as neighbours, childhood friends and now everyone says that they are a couple. But Akari was confused. She only listens to her friends telling her about love and thought it was true... until she met him again.
1. Meeting

**Authors Note: I re-posted all the chapters for these story because of some mistakes on the Japanese terms. At the beginning I wasn't planning to put any but this story was written almost at the same time as Twist of Fate, my other story and I didn't upload it for the a long time. When I decided to do so. I forgot to check the chapters and posted it up. Anyways these mistakes are not done of purpose and I am sure the Japanese people are very understanding. Even I make mistakes when writing in English. It is not like I wanted it to happen. We are humans after all and we make mistakes :) Anyways, there isn't any major changes in the chapters. Just some changes in the Grammar and Japanese terms. Though I am not sure if I managed to spot everything.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no GO**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Fujisaki Akari had become a first year high school student. Her hair was now long tied up in a ponytail with a yellow bubble hair tie. She rushed up the stairs from the underground train station and into the crowded street.

Her school backpack hung loosely on her right shoulder. Her uniform consists of a dark blue blazer with white collared button blouse inside, a black and white checkered skirt were slightly disarray. Two top buttons were undone showing off her nicely shaped collarbone.

Even it was early on a Monday morning in Tokyo, the pavement was crowded with working people and students. Cars were honking and the road was packed. It was late April and spring time. The air was still cold exemplifying that winter was gone not too long ago.

She ran on dodging people along her way when she realized a jpop music Everlasting Snow by DRM was ascending from the pocket of her school uniform. With one free hand she reached into her pocket and flipped out a red cell. She was late and she knew her friends were all waiting.

_(Everlasting Snow by Dream is the cover song for the Hikaru no Go Movie anime special: Road to Hokuto Cup. If I am not mistaken it was also in the anime but I can't remember which episodes.)_

"I'm coming!" She exclaimed without hesitating as soon as she answered. "I'm only 10 minutes away!"

With only that statement she hung up and continued to pursue towards her destination.

"Akari-chan!" Someone shouted.

The high school girl with long burgundy hair turned and saw her best friend waving from a car. She smiled at the sight. Akari dashed towards the car parked at the side of the road waiting for her. Her best friend Tsuda Kuniko who was wearing the same uniform was gesturing for her to come into the car.

"I'm glad we saw you!" Kuniko said to Akari when she entered the car.

"_Ohayo_ Kuniko-chan." Akari managed to take in huge breaths as she spoke. "Ohayo _obasan_!

_(Ohayo_ [_おはようご__]: __Morning)_

_(Obasan _[_おばさん__]: __Older woman or aunty)_

"Ohayo, slept in a little too long Akari-chan?" Kuniko's mother asked good-naturedly.

"I've only slept like 3 hours!" Akari explained and yawned. "I slept through my alarm clock. It was a lucky thing I woke up later and had just enough time to get ready."

"What were you doing up late at night?" Kuniko's mother exclaimed surprised.

"I was preparing the presentation for today's English class." Akari pulled out a piled of nicely typed assignment from her bag and hand it over to Kuniko. "The information that Mitani-kun gave me was insufficient. I was up all night trying to get more information on the net. I hope it will turn out alright."

"This is good Akari-chan." Kuniko said after scanning through the pages. "Wait till Kaneko-san hear about what Mitani-kun did. She will hit him on the head."

Akari chuckled. "It's alright I already suspected what Mitani-kun will do." She had buttoned her blouse and was busy trying to put on her red bow tie before they arrive at school.

Soon the high school Akari and her friends were accepted into loomed before her as the car drew closer. The wall next to the grill gate had the name of their school engraved on it - Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu High School.

* * *

Miles away GO Institute

The room was so quiet that anyone could hear a pin drop. The clock on the nearby wall ticks softly, while everyone in the room was concentrating hard on their GO game. Shindou Hikaru sat on the last two rows of the game hall. Whilst, four rows away from Hikaru sat Touya Akira.

Even they were far apart. Their game proceeds in a fast and steady pace. No one had even gone half way through the game, Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira had already gone way ahead of their opponents. There wasn't even chance for them to reverse their bad situation. Both their opponents bowed their head in defeat and surrendered.

"Arigatou." Hikaru and Touya bowed_. (Arigatou [__ありがと__**う**__**]**__: Thank You)_

They got up together after they put away their GO stones into the GO-ke.

"Going anywhere today Shindou?" Touya asked while they were outside the room wearing their shoes.

"Nope." Hikaru shook his head. "Maybe I will go grabbed some ramen for lunch."

"Drop by my salon when you are done." Touya told him.

"Join me for ramen and we will go there together later." Hikaru told him.

Touya sighed softly. "You know I don't really like ramen."

"Come on…"Hikaru urged on. "It's boring eating alone."

Touya sighed and nodded. They walked towards the lift when Hikaru suddenly cried out which surprised Touya. He turned to Hikaru with rather wide eyes and watched Hikaru then took out his cell from his jeans pocket.

"I almost forgot that I promised to call Akari when I'm done." Hikaru explained. "We hadn't been meeting for two weeks and we live next door. Looks like l finished in time, she should be having her break now."

Touya remained silent and only watched while Hikaru pressed a speed dial number on his phone that was reserved for Akari. He could barely remember the girl. He thought he might have seen her a couple of times before when they were in junior high but he couldn't remember when or how they met or even how she looked like anymore. Had it been almost maybe two years? Touya wasn't sure either.

"Yo…" Hikaru spoke over the phone while the lift arrived. "I hope it's alright to call now. It should be your lunch break… right?"

* * *

Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu High School

"Yeah, so how was the game today…?" Akari smiled through the phone. She was glad that Hikaru remembered to call. He always forgets. "That's great! So you will be receiving more DANS now …"

Her friends watched Akari while she talked. They were all eating their Bento together in the classrooms near the window that overlooked the large field. Kuniko was grinning cheekily while Kaneko smiled. Mitani looked bored but rather knowingly at Akari. As soon as she hung up they were all watching her closely.

"What?" Akari looked back at her rather inquisitive friends with rather wide eyes.

"Your hubby called?" Kuniko asked her mischievously.

"He is not my hubby." Akari rolled her eyes. "We had been friends since childhood."

"Right childhood friends and now boyfriends and girlfriends." Kaneko pushed on.

"Then the wedding bells ring!" Kuniko sang.

Mitani scoffed and rolled his eyes at the girls' conversation. He was wondering why on earth was he there with them. But it had been a habit for him now since junior high when they were always together during GO club sessions. It was amazing that all of them managed to get into the same school again and moreover the same class too.

Akari ignored them and continued with her lunch. It was true that she had always been with Hikaru since they were kids. It somehow had been like a routine that she follows him everywhere. Somehow their distance developed when he became an Insei and now a Professional GO player. They hadn't been seeing each other very often. Even when they meet it was always like another routine going shopping or eating in his favourite ramen restaurant. They really looked like a perfect couple.

Akari could only smile softly to herself about being a perfect couple. The truth was Hikaru had never asked her to be his girlfriend. She had never asked him to be her boyfriend either. They seemed like they just click automatically and knowingly what to do or be. Somehow Akari was rather unsure. She had always looked only at Hikaru and no one else. Her life had always been around him but somehow those years apart had made her think. Those unspoken words and thoughts had become uncertainties. She wondered what Hikaru actually thought about her. Was she just a responsibility because they had known each other for so long, had it become a routine to him? Are these feelings really called love? If this was called love it was far from what Akari had thought it would be. She always thought that being in love would make one feels fussy, light headed or whatever excitement there might be in love... or was there?

As years went by they were coded the perfect couple and somehow it seem to fit by appearance. It was what everyone said and she believed it since she was with him for as long as she could remember. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when two girls suddenly squealed with excitement over an article they were reading from the teenage magazine. Everyone from Akari's table turned to look at those girls whom were giggling now.

"What was the fuss about?" Mitani mumbled rather furious at the sudden outburst that surprised him. "Can't there be a little peace around? I want some sleep..."

Kuniko stifled her giggle "You were sleeping the whole morning in class anyways. So what do you even need sleep now?"

"Part time job..." Mitani yawned. "Late night... need money..."

Without more explanations he lay his forehead down on his arms crossed on his desk in a huff.

"Well, I'm sorry we disturbed your beauty sleep." One of those girls said obviously offended at what Mitani had said. "Besides, it is lunch break."

Mitani peeped up at those girls again and went back to sleep without another word.

The girl who spoke sulked and held up the magazine they were reading.

"Besides you know one of this guys here don't you?" She said haughtily. "We heard you talking over the phone with him!"

The two girls were looking at Akari. She was rather wide eyed when she stared back at them. She had her chopstick with a _tamagoyaki_ clipped on it halfway in the air because she stalled at their statement. She stared at the magazine the girl held up at her.

_(Tamagoyaki [_たまごやき_]__: Japanese fried egg roll that is usually sweet)_

"Huh?" She was rather bewildered. "Me…?"

The girl pointed to a picture in the magazine. There were two pictures, one of Hikaru and Touya in the same page. She pointed towards Hikaru.

"You know him don't you?" She asked.

"Er… we are friends…" Akari answered rather slowly as she scanned through the article. It was about their GO skills in the professional level and how they are role models for teens their age. Akari already knew without having to read that article. She finally looked up back at the girl. "What about him?"

"They are now the most popular teenage boys our age in the GO world." The girls told them. "Beside Touya Akira is so cool!"

"I think Shindou Hikaru is better!" Another girl argued.

Akira's friends all raised an eyebrow at those girls.

Akira raised both her eyebrows at them and then back at the picture of Touya. The picture showed him playing a game in the GO room with one of the higher DAN GO professionals. His face was serious as he stared on the goban solemnly full of concentration. As for Hikaru the picture was taken while he was in an interview with one of the reporters. She blinked slightly. Hikaru had changed so much as she watched his serious face. She knew that when she talked to him one evening after school during junior high. He had decided not to proceed with his high school and concentrate only on GO. Since it was like a professional job he was allowed to forgo his studies.

"Touya Akira is more admirable." The girl who thinks Touya was cooler retort in returned. "He decided to go High School even though he doesn't need to anymore. He is a school role model for his good grades and also throughout Japan teens!"

"Even Shindou Hikaru decides not to go high school he is climbing really fast in the GO DAN examinations!" The other girl debated. "I heard he never lost any games!"

"Neither did Touya Akira!" The other girl cried.

"Whao!" Akari cut in at their heated quarrel. "Both of them have their special qualities!"

The girls snorted at one other and turned away from each other but still remained with Akari and her friends by the table. Akari almost laughed at their childish manner. But they were really cute.

She looked down at the magazine again and studied Hikaru's picture, then at Touya's… Somehow, Touya intrigued her. Hikaru had talked about him sometimes during their dates and she only knew him by the stories Hikaru told her. She knew Touya was talented. He had started GO at a very young age and no one in his age could be in par with him. Somehow he seemed lonely.

Personally Akari couldn't remember much about Touya except the couple of times he came to look for Hikaru during junior high in school. During those short meetings she only remembered vaguely that they did talked only once maybe for a few seconds. She could barely remember what they were talking about either. Maybe it was asking where he could find Hikaru.

Touya Akira, Akari pondered over him as she stared at his serious face. Every time she sees him in person which was years ago or now in magazines, she had never seen him smiled before. Somehow she wondered how would he be like if he did smile...

I want to see... Akari thought silently when she wondered about Touya smiling.

Her thoughts came to a halt when the girls started talking again.

"Anyways I'm Matsumoto Keito." The girl who admired Touya introduced herself. "This is my friend since Junior High Natsuki Hana."

"Fujisaki Akari," Akari raised her hand. "Tsuda Kuniko, Kaneko Masako and Mitani Yuuki."

Akari's friends raised their hands as they were introduced, except Mitani who grunted in reply.

"So," Natsuki Hana cried excitedly. "You really know Shindou Hikaru?"

"Well…" Akari smiled slightly. "Our parents were like schoolmates and then they lived next door. So I know him since we are young."

"Do you think we can meet?" Natsuki asked. "Please let me know if we can."

"Well, he had been really busy lately." Akari laughed. "We lived next door and I barely even see him."

"Do you think you can make up a group meeting where I can meet Touya too?" Matsumoto asked. "I mean we can do like a weekend group together or something like that."

"Er… I don't know Touya-kun so I wonder if he is alright with it." Akari said rather slowly. "But I'll ask Hikaru when I meet him…"

The girls rather downcast but either way they pulled up a nearby chair and sat with Akari's group. They continued chatting about Touya and Hikaru. Akari listened to their views rather amused and she made two new friends in High School while Mitani groaned inwardly because in his case he had met another two new chatty girls.

* * *

GO Salon

"Don't you both get tired of bickering all the time?" Ichikawa asked while she brought tea for the both of them who were taking deep breaths as she speaks." It had been almost two years now that you both played GO together and still…"

"It just makes the game more interesting." One of the older guests laughed at the teens.

"He just doesn't listen." Touya mumbled softly and agitatedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru was ready to start another argument.

However a ringing tone from Touya's slacks stopped the boys. He reached down to get his cell out his pants. It was his mother calling asking him to return home early tonight because his father had returned from his trip.

"Well, looks like we have to continue this game the next day." Touya told Hikaru. "There is no match for me tomorrow so I'm going to school we will meet around four pm."

"I don't know why you bother to go school." Hikaru said while cleaning up his go stones. "Since we are exempted from it I see no point going. We keep missing classes because of the matches."

"I like school." Touya answered rather indifferently. "The teachers in school keep me posted with subjects and projects I miss."

"Teacher's pet." Hikaru scoffs rather jokingly.

"No," Touya got up from his chair forcefully indicating that he really needed to go. "I just don't want to fall behind in school. It is important to me just as much as GO is."

Without any more delay Touya left the salon swiftly. Hikaru took a deep breath and finally wondered if Akari was free to meet him then. He took out his phone and called. He went into her voice mail immediately. Right she should be on her way for her part time job. She always have bad connection in the train station. With a sigh he got up and left the salon too. Maybe Waya will be free to have a game with him now.

* * *

At the train station after school hours...

"I really have to go now." Akari said over the phone. She was running down the stairs to the platform. "The train's coming. I don't get good reception when I'm underground."

Akari put away her mobile quickly as the train sped pass blowing her long hair that she now tied in a pony tail with a yellow bubble hair tie. She held her hand over her head to stop the wind from messing her hair but with no avail.

"Darn..." She whispered to herself pulling off the hair tie so that she can redo her ponytail.

Finally the train came to a halt and as soon as the doors open passengers started to get out. Akari moved slightly to let the crowd move out while she held the bubble hair tie in her mouth and holding her ponytail in one hand as the other trying to brush her hair out using her fingers. As she was in the middle of her task, someone from the train suddenly ran out and knocked onto her. She gasped at the sudden impact and dropped her hair tie, plus letting go of her hair.

Due to that sudden push Akari lost her footing and fell onto someone behind her. The person supported her from falling any further. The man who had pushed Akari had ran off into the crowd and disappeared.

"That was rude!" Akari exclaimed turning towards the direction of that man had gone and that was when she felt a pull of her hair. "Ow!" Her head jerked back.

"_Daijoubu_?" A rather deep voice behind told Akari that it was a boy that she had knocked into. "Don't move so much it will get worst."

_(Daijoubu [__大丈夫__] __: Ok/ Alright. It can be used as a casual question to ask someone if one is all right. It can also be use as a statement to tell others one is fine or ok)_

"Ah!" Akari turned around and felt the pull of her hair again."Ow..."

That was when she came really close face to face with Touya Akira. Akari's eyes widened at her encounter. Shouldn't he be playing GO with Hikaru now? That was what Hikaru told her that they practice GO together after school hours.

"Gomen nasai!" Akari quickly exclaimed and turn away. "I lost my footing when..." _(Gomen nasai [__ごめんなさい__]:__I am sorry.)_

"It is ok, it wasn't your fault." Touya replied since he saw the whole incident. "Your hair... "

Akari blushed then. Even she had her back towards him they were standing pretty close. Besides that her hair got tangled around one of the buttons of Touya's shirt and he was trying his best to get it untangled. She couldn't help but noticed how good looking Touya actually was.

Akari could tell that Touya didn't remember her and she felt rather despondent about it. But she couldn't blame him. They had only maybe met once or twice during junior high and they barely even spoke to one another. Besides she remembered him because he was famous and she wasn't.

However, Akari didn't dwell long in her thoughts when the announcement stating that the doors were closing.

"Oh no..." Akari jerked away from Touya again.

"Ah... wait..." Touya exclaimed still unable to get Akari's hair off his button.

Then there was a crack heard...

Both of them looked down and saw Touya stepped onto Akari's bubble hair tie. The bubble was crushed under his shoes...

"Ah?" They said in unison.

_'The door is closing'_

Akari's attention went back to the train and finally the door closed. Not long the train was starting to move again.

"This is not good..." Akari sighed in defeat, her hair still stuck around the button of Touya's shirt. "I'm going to be late for work."

"Sorry..." Touya muttered softly looking down at the broken bubble hair tie.

"Ah?" Akari turned back to Touya. "Don't worry about the hair tie. It is a pretty old and I was thinking of changing it anyways."

After a minute of struggling with Akari's hair, at last it came off and Touya knelt down to pick up the hair tie. The broken yellow bubble lay on the floor in pieces. He passed the tie without the bubble back to Akari.

"I will compensate for that." Touya told her.

"You don't have to, Touya-kun." Akari smiled at him.

Touya blinked wondering if he knew her and she laughed softly.

"You may not remember me." Akari explained. "I'm Hikaru's childhood friend, Fujisaki Akari."

That was a realization cross his face and a sudden warmness wash over Akari. What was this feeling anyways? Somehow it felt rather nice when she found that Touya might not recognized her but remembered her by name.

"Erm... I really have to go." Akari looked down her watch. "Or I will be really be late for my part time job. Since I miss the train there is a bus I can catch a block around here. If I hurry I may be able to catch that..."

"The hair tie..." Touya called after her when she was about to leave.

"Don't worry..." Akari held up the tie with a smile and tied her hair back into a ponytail. "I can still use this and like I said before it was pretty old. It was from a summer festival like say five years ago. It is no longer in fashion..."

Touya blenched and Akari's eyes widened with surprised at his expression.

"Eh?" Akari blinked.

"That will mean I might not be able to get the same one back for you. " Touya looked dismayed.

He looked so down over something so small... Akari thought silently. He seemed like a pretty decent guy even though he always looked so solemn.

"You know, you really don't have to Touya-kun." Akari quickly tried to convince him that it was actually something insignificant. "It is fine really."

"But..."Touya frowned slightly still looking troubled.

"See the tie still looks good!" Akari grinned and turned her head slightly to let him see her ponytail. Then in a more uncertain voice she continued. "Ano...Touya-kun, my part time job starts in fifteen minutes so I'm very sorry I have to run. I will see you around...!"

With that Akari turned and ran off. She didn't want to be late for her part time job. Somehow after telling Touya that she will see him around, she wondered if she will again. It was such a surprise that she managed to bump into him by coincidence. It was not an everyday occurrence. She turned around slightly to see Touya watching her run off into the crowd until they both lost sight of each other.

* * *

In the evening...

Down the lonely neighbourhood, Hikaru walked home from the bus stop. He had stopped by Waya's place for a few games of GO before he decided to get home for dinner. The sun was setting in the distance giving the sky orangey reddish look. While walking alone, a familiar figure not far from him made him smile slightly. He picked up his phone and pressed the most used number on his cell…

Akari was hurrying home after her part time job when her cell rang. She got it out and answered.

"Hikaru? What's up?"

"Well, just finished some games with friends." He answered rather nonchalantly. "I was wondering to the same person walking home alone at this hour."

"How did you…?" Akari turned around to see Hikaru only a few feet from her and she smiled. "How often is it that we actually meet like this coincidently?"

"Well, Touya had to leave early today so that's why I'm here." Hikaru shrugged. They hung up together and walked on side by side.

"Oh I wanted to call you but I was slightly late for work. I saw him today in the train while I was on my way to work." Akari said while waving her cell in her hand. "He didn't really remember me though."

"I'm not surprise; he never really met you before." Hikaru answered and saw the difference of Akari's hair tie. "What happened to your hair tie?"

"Oh…" Akari touched her ponytail lightly. "Erm… the bubble kind of broke but the tie is still usable…"

"It is pretty old after all." Hikaru said rather thoughtfully. "Almost since elementary school…?"

"Yeah…" Akari answered slowly letting her hands fall to her side after patting her ponytail. "Maybe it's a sign telling me to get a new one…"

Hikaru laughed. "Yeah maybe… you wore it as soon as I gave it to you. Even then your hair was still short."

"It was a gift from you." Akari touched her hair lightly.

Hikaru smiled slightly at her statement. Akari had always been there for him no matter what happened. She was rather supportive and was always helping him. She had always treasured small little things he had given her all her life. He was glad that he met her after all. Maybe when they were younger he might have thought she was a nuisance in his life. She was always following him and always doing whatever he did. But now that he thought about it, he realized that Akari might have only wanted to understand him better.

"So how are Sunday GO classes going for you?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I think I am getting slightly better than before…" Akari chuckled to herself. "At least I don't move the GO stone away from getting captured anymore."

Hikaru laughed. He remembered that day he tried to teach her. He got so angry at her for moving the stones. He recalled many episodes of squabbles and arguments he had with her. Even he never treated her well; after their disputes she always comes back to him. No matter what happened Akari had always followed him and looking only at him. It was like they were just meant to be without needing for words. Somehow he was sure that Akari felt the same way or she wouldn't be always there for him. He knew that he was lucky in some way.

In a quiet Japanese traditional residential prefecture, one of the biggest houses in the area, Touya had finally gotten home. He was putting away his jacket when his mother came to greet him.

"_Okaerinasai_ Akira-kun." She welcomed him warmly. _(Okaerinasai [__おかえりなさい__]: __Welcome home)_

"_Tadaima okasan_, when did _otousan_ came back?" _(__Tadaima okasan__ [__ただいま__, __お母さん__]: __I am home Mother) (Otousan [__お父さん__]: __Father)_

"Not too long ago." She answered. "He had just gone to get a bath and changed. Maybe you should too. Dinner will be served shortly."

"Hai…" Touya replied and started towards his room.

Usually, his mind would be preoccupied with his GO games but somehow that evening he couldn't forget meeting Fujisaki Akari again. It was obvious that he had not remembered how she looked like. But somehow he felt that Akari remembered him. Probably it might be the way she was talking to him.

So this is the girl that Shindou always talked about and always calling after his GO games. He thought to himself. She looked like any ordinary girl who was rather kind.

Feeling uneasy that he had broken her hair tie he knew that he wouldn't rest until something is done about it…

tsuzukeru... (to be conitnued)


	2. Hair Clip

**Authors Note: I re-posted all the chapters for these story because of some mistakes on the Japanese terms. At the beginning I wasn't planning to put any but this story was written almost at the same time as Twist of Fate, my other story and I didn't upload it for the a long time. When I decided to do so. I forgot to check the chapters and posted it up. Anyways these mistakes are not done of purpose and I am sure the Japanese people are very understanding. Even I make mistakes when writing in English. It is not like I wanted it to happen. We are humans after all and we make mistakes :) Anyways, there isn't any major changes in the chapters. Just some changes in the Grammar and Japanese terms. Though I am not sure if I managed to spot everything.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no GO**

**Chapter 2: Hair Clip**

"Jeez..." Akari ran out her school gates and was heading towards the train station. "Why is it always like this?"

She was going to be late again for her part time job. She was held back from school cleaning duties and because some of the boys on duty with her had ditch all the work she had to do more work. Due to that it had taken her longer than usual.

As she was running to the train station her mobile rang. Still in a sprint she rummaged through her bag to look for her mobile she had carelessly thrown inside because of this she didn't see someone coming towards her and brushed passed the person rather rudely.

"_Sumimasen_..." She wanted to turn around but a pull of hair stopped her and the back of her head fell onto the person behind her "_Itai_!"

_(Sumimasen [__すみません__]: Excuse me/ I am sorry)_

_(Itai [_**_いたい_****_]:_****_Pain)_**

She looked up to see Touya staring down at her wide-eyed. Not to mention her hair got tangled around his button again, her ringing mobile forgotten. She blushed crimson for the back of her head was resting on Touya's chest!

"Touya-kun...?" Akari's hands flew up to her head holding her hair that was stuck around his button. She had quickly looked away from his rather amazing emerald eyes.

"It looks like this always happen when we meet." Touya was already trying to get her hair untangled. "I was on my way to your school."

"How did you know where I study...?"

Touya pointed to the badge on her blazer. Right she was wearing the blazer too when they met at the train station. He managed to get her hair out rather quickly this time. Might had gotten an idea how to get it out this time for he had done it before.

"Was there something you needed at my school...?" Akari watched him rather confused. If she remembered Shindou did say he studied in one of the distinguished school in Tokyo that was Kaio High School.

"I came to give you this." Touya held up a small plastic bag and pass it to her. "I couldn't find the same one you had so I got you something different. The shop attendant said that it is very famous among the high school girls now."

"You shouldn't have to!" Akari cried as she took the tiny bag from him. "Besides you don't have to come all the way here. You can always pass it to Hikaru."

"Well, I did break the one you had and I really wanted to do this personally." Touya said rather sincerely. "Imparting this on someone else would be very irresponsible. This is the only thing I can do. Please keep it." He looked down his watch again and was ready to leave. "I have to go now. See you around."

Very swiftly he turned and started to walk away. Akari was still rather speechless at his sudden appearance and his small gift could only blurt out the first polite thing to say.

"Thank you!" Akari call out at his departing figure.

He turned slightly and nodded once before he continued on his way.

Akari looked down at the bag Touya had given her. Slowly, she opened it and took an oval shaped hair clip that was decorated with light violet crystal flowers all over it and in the centre of the brooch like hair clip adorn a beautiful crystal purple butterfly with sparkles of red and gold dust around the wings decorated on it. The colours actually matched her hair. She was also wide eyed at how beautiful and dainty the hair clip Touya had gotten for her. Never in her life had she got something as feminine as this before. All her life she was rather a tomboy for growing up together with Hikaru.

I wonder Touya-kun had problems choosing this…? Even though the shop attendant did help him with the choice Akari thought to herself. Hoping he wasn't too embarrass when he was buying it.

She smiled at her thoughts and felt rather happy that someone went all the trouble just to get her such a beautiful hair accessory. She knew that she would treasure this all her life.

* * *

At her part time job...

"Same time tomorrow Fujisaki-san?"

Akari turned around to see her colleague's head poked out around the corner of the door of the female dressing room. She was after her part time job and she was changing back into her school uniform.

"I'm having a day off tomorrow Nanako-san." Akari told her. "I will see you the day after."

"Alright, _otsukaresama_!"

_(Otsukareasama __**[**_お疲れ様_]:__ Thanks for your hard work/ you worked hard/ I appreciate your hard work/ you must be tired from working hard.)_

"Otsukaresama!" Akari got her backpack out the locker and was on her way out of the café. "Jaa, mata."

_(Jaa, mata [__じゃあ また__] __: Bye, see you again.)_

Her phone rang as soon as she stepped out the back door of the café. The characters on the cell screen blinked Hikaru's name on it. She quickly answered.

"Watch out behind you!" Hikaru shouted over the phone before she could say anything.

She turned so swiftly she nearly dropped her bag. Hikaru was leaning on the wall of the building waiting for her and his cell over his ears. She sighed softly. Hikaru loves to do that. Somehow it always gives her a heart attack.

"Don't scare me like that!" Akari exclaimed flipping her phone shut again.

"It's cute to see you surprise like this…" Hikaru laughed putting his cell away in his jeans. Akari was already wearing the new hairclip that now glitters under the street light caught Hikaru's attention. "You got a new hair tie?"

"Oh… yeah…" Akari replied rather shortly and vaguely as she touched the butterfly on her head gently. "And it's a hair clip not a tie."

"This doesn't look like something you would wear." Hikaru said while he grabbed Akari's head and turned it around rather crudely so her could have a better look. "Did you change your style or something?

"Don't just grab me like that! Akari retorted and jerked away from his grip. "And I didn't change my style!"

"Really…" Hikaru said rather thoughtfully. He had known Akari for years. Somehow this really didn't seem like something she will put on. "It is rather girly…"

"I am a girl Hikaru!" Akari exclaimed. "Please don't say you forgot!"

"Of course not…" Hikaru chuckled. "You had always… never liked anything this gaudy before…"

"Don't say that." Akari fumed. "This is my hair! And I will do whatever I like to it."

"Are you angry?"

"Hmmmpfff…" Akari turned away from him.

"Hey come on…" Hikaru nudged her gently on the shoulder. Akari ignored him looking the other direction.

They walked away from the café not noticing someone nearby watching them. Touya stood not far from them with a hand over his mouth looking rather uncomfortable. He had gone after Hikaru because he left his GO schedule in the salon before he left that evening. Touya had followed him to the café not knowing that Akari worked there after school. It was actually pretty near his GO salon. Maybe that was why Hikaru came over to meet her. After over hearing their conversation without meaning to Touya couldn't make himself to meet them or more likely see Akari. He had never gotten anything for a girl before and he had assumed that Akari may like something girlish. He felt worst thinking that he had forced Akari to use something she didn't like.

It looked like Hikaru could only get his schedule back the next day. Touya had no intention to come face to face with Akari after knowing that he might have done something she might dislike. Soon Touya turned the other direction away from them so he was sure he wouldn't meet them.

* * *

The platform was filled up with people as usual. The train had arrived; people were leaving and entering the train in a hurry before the door shuts. Akari running down the stairs with her cell phone over her ear and was trying her best to get into the train before it leaves.

"Yes, I'll be there soon!" Akari nearly yelled over the phone. "The train is here. I got to go!"

She managed to slip through the closing door. She sighed in relieve to be able to get into the train on time. If she misses it, she will have to run to catch the bus again. One of the waiters called in sick and she had to fill in for him at the very last minute.

She took a deep breath and scanned around the train. It was quite full so all the seats were taken. She shrugged and backed towards the corner near the door. She leaned back on a glass pane next to the seats. Taking another look around the train she spotted Touya in the train. Her face lit up unexpectedly.

He was sitting not very far from her. He was wearing his Kaio uniform unlike the first and second time she met him not long ago. Somehow, he didn't notice Akari while he continued reading a GO magazine. Akari smiled slightly as she watched him. She remembered that Touya had given out a special glow around him the first time she saw him. But that day the glow didn't seemed as bright. Akari wondered why.

After a few stops passed, Akari reached her destination. She left the train with some other passengers on the train. Thinking that she wanted to take one last look at Touya she turned towards the train again. But Touya wasn't there anymore. She blinked and looked around. She nearly jumped when Touya was actually standing before her. She blushed wondering if Touya knew that she was watching him.

"You know…" He started to say. "You don't have to use it."

"Eh?" Akari gaped slightly at him trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Everyone had their own taste." He continued when Akari couldn't say anything. "Now that I think about it, I practically forced you to take that hair clip."

"Oh…" Finally Akari understood as her hand flew up to her head unconsciously as she touched the butterfly.

"So… you don't have to use that thing."

"Don't say that!" Akari cried frantically trying to explain. She didn't like the idea that Touya misunderstood her. "I always feel really happy when someone does something for me, it doesn't matter if its really important or it's small and insignificant! So please don't think that I don't like it! I really like it very much!"

Touya looked rather surprised at her outburst.

"And one more thing…" Akari added in a slight sulk. "Don't tell me to take it off. You gave it to me! It is mine now! I can do whatever I want with it and I like its current position!"

Touya blinked once and then smiled. The smile nearly took Akari's breath away. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him in a shock state. That was the first time she saw his smile…. And it was beautiful to the point she was captivated.

"You're just being nice…" Touya told her.

He smiled, Akari thought still staring. So this is how he looks like when he smiles! He should do it more often…

"I should get going." Touya finally said when Akari remained rather speechless. "My GO salon is actually around the corner. If you like to drop by feel free to do so. Maybe you will be able to catch Shindou sometime."

Touya started to walk off when Akari came back to her senses.

"Hai!" She called after him. "Jaa ne…"

Touya turned back slightly; this time he raised a hand to wave shortly before he mingled into the crowd leaving Akari still rather spellbound by his most charming smile.

To be continued...

* * *

Do drop a review :)


	3. Accident

**Authors Note: I re-posted all the chapters for these story because of some mistakes on the Japanese terms. At the beginning I wasn't planning to put any but this story was written almost at the same time as Twist of Fate, my other story and I didn't upload it for the a long time. When I decided to do so. I forgot to check the chapters and posted it up. Anyways these mistakes are not done of purpose and I am sure the Japanese people are very understanding. Even I make mistakes when writing in English. It is not like I wanted it to happen. We are humans after all and we make mistakes :) Anyways, there isn't any major changes in the chapters. Just some changes in the Grammar and Japanese terms. Though I am not sure if I managed to spot everything.  
**

**I would also like to thank those who had reviewed ThemyMinanino, lireneina, kitanalao.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no GO**

**Chapter 3: Accident**

The café was unusually busy that day after school. Akari was rushing back and forth from the kitchen and attending customers at the café. She was also in charged of mixing drinks by the counter.

It was unusual on a weekday evening for so many people to come by, however it seemed like semester exams were over and most customers were students coming to hang out after school.

"Yoshida really needs to hire more people!" Nanako said rushing up to Akari to get the drinks she had prepared and placed them on the tray she brought along.

"Yoshida-san is still trying to look for people that don't keep quitting and being absent." Akari said with a small chuckle. "He is also trying his best."

"Akari-chan is always so understanding." Yoshida came up behind them from the kitchen with two trays in each hand.

Their manager of the café was actually quite young in his final year at University. The café was own by his father and he was always there to help out.

"I should date someone like her unlike you." Yoshida teased Nanako.

"Hmph why don't you." Nanako turned away angrily stalking off. "Be careful her boyfriend doesn't come to skin you and bury you alive. You should stop calling her in such a familiar way too!"

"Maa…" Akari smiled awkwardly. "You really like to tease her Yoshida-san."

"Who tell her to be so stubborn and unwilling to admit that she likes me?"

"You really have a big ego." Akari sighed. "Can't you just tell her already."

"Not until she admits it."

Akari watched him walked away to attend the customers with a small smile. Both of them were unwilling to admit. She shook her head slightly. She knew that Yoshida purposely call her 'Akari-chan' to annoy Nanako.

At that time the bell hung on top of the door of the café rang and more students entered the place.

"Irasshaimase!" Akari called cheerfully.

_(Irasshaimase [__いらっしゃいませ__] it mean "welcome" and it is used when a guest is superior to a host.)_

Out of the corner of Akari's eyes she thought she saw Touya entered with the group. When she wanted to take a better look again but Yoshida called her.

"Akari-chan, please make more of our mocktail special. We have five orders at table ten!"

"Hai!" Akari turned away from them quickly and went back to work.

"Fujisaki-san! Can you help me with table four over there?" Nanako suddenly came up to her breathlessly.

"Eh? But I need to finish mixing this mocktails for table ten!"

"Those boys! I can't handle them!"

"Aren't they from your high school?" Akari asked looking over to the group wearing the school uniform of Nanako's High school.

"That is the problem." Nanako cried desperately. "They are from my school and very popular in the basketball team!"

"Well… ok." Akari said slightly uncertainly. "I don't get why are you so worked up about."

"I will help you with the mocktail, so help me with this please!"

"I already said ok…" Akari came out from behind the counter and slap Nanako's back playfully. "You owe me if they are a big pain in the ass."

"I'm sorry… they actually are." Nanako smiled nervously and went to take Akari's place.

Akari raised an eyebrow. She then turned back to those boys who were now joined by some girls from the same school too. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Are you ready to take your order?" Akari asked monotone but with a smile on her face staring down the notepad she held in her hand. She placed the pen on the paper ready to write.

"To think that there is such pretty girl working here. Can I have you as my order?"

Akari looked up slightly to see who spoke.

There were five boys and one of them was smirking at her. Akari could guess that must be the group leader.

He was a handsome boy and could be older than Akari by a year or two. His arrogant manner told also told Akari that he knew that girls fell for his good looks always.

However, Akari usually never paid much attention to such person.

"There is a Beef Burger with cheese and ketchup in the menu are highly recommended." Akari smiled at the boy nonetheless in a professional way. "Fries or onion rings on the side?"

The boy stared at her with wide surprise eyes. It must be the first time a girl didn't get flustered at his remark.

"_Iya da_…" One of the girls that joined the boys cried with out with a giggle. It was very obvious she was trying to get that boy's attention so he wouldn't keep staring at Akari. "I am on a diet is there anything there isn't so fattening?"

**(****_Iyada_**_[__イヤだ__]__ – A phrase meaning "I don't want to do it" or "I don't want to see" or "I don't want" (disgust or fear). Usually the "I" in the beginning is omitted or shortened so much it's hard to hear.)_

"We have some sugar free deserts special today if you like to order them." Akari told her.

"I don't feel like eating what about drinks?" The girl continued staring at the menu at the same time trying to sit as close as possible to the boy who spoke to Akari earlier. She was still trying to get as much attention from him.

"Well, we have sparkling water." Akari replied kept her fake smile, another type of person she couldn't stand. She knew that that she was getting agitated.

There were so many other customers. They were holding up her time.

"Eh sparkling water is always bitter. I like something sweet."

Akari's nerve almost snapped. Didn't she say she was on a diet?

"Then what about mineral water." Akari suggested.

"Akari-chan." Yoshida came up then. "Let me handle this. Why don't you take the order over at table one?"

"Hai Yoshida-san." Akari almost sigh a breath of relief.

She turned away and was about to walk to table one when Nanako came up to her.

"I'll do this." Nanano said with a winked. "I owe you one anyways."

"You owe me till the next millennium!" Akari retorted. "What is with those guys anyways?"

"Popular kids in school. You know how they are like."

Akari rolled her eyes. She always stayed away from people who attract too much attention. She was lucky her group of friends were normal.

"Honestly this will be the first and last I would ever take their orders." Akari huffed.

Nanako giggled. "He is the co-captain of the basketball team. Best player in the second year and very popular among the girls."

"Yeah whatever," Akari didn't care who they were. She just didn't want to have anything to do with them.

The bell by the door rang again at that moment and this time Akari's friends entered.

"Akari-chan!" Kuniko waved.

"Yo…" Kaneko greeted.

"Irasshaimase!" Akari cried cheerfully, her anger vanished instantly. She rushed over to them. "Over here, there is an empty table!"

Akari ushered them towards a table for two at the corner of the café.

"What happened to Mitani-kun?" Akari asked when her friends took their seats. "I thought he would want to come to hang out after all those studying for the exams."

"He went for his part-time job." Kuniko said. "This place is really busy today!"

"Yeah, everyone is hanging out after midterms are over." Akari smiled. "Please take a seat. I will come take your order in a few minutes."

"Ah, we will just have our usual!" Kuniko told Akari quickly. "Right Kaneko-san?"

"Yeah, we don't want to take up all your time!" Kaneko said.

"Don't worry! Customers are customers!" Akari grinned and made her way to the kitchen to place their orders.

Akari appeared from the kitchen again with her friends' orders when Nanako came up to her giggling.

"That guy from table one is so good looking!" She told Akari. "He was so polite too. I am surprise that there is still guys like him at this time this era!"

"Really…" Akari smiled slightly. Nanako always fall easily for good-looking boys. "And I thought you already have Yoshida-san."

"Shut up!" She blushed when Akari mentioned their manager's name.

Akari chuckled.

"I need to refilled some coffee for table six. Are they ready?"

"Yes, I brewed the coffee a few minutes ago." Akari told her. "It should be ready now."

Akari approached her friends with their order.

"Your usual." Akari placed their order on their table. "I'm so glad both of you made it! How long was it since the last time you both came?"

"Before midterms I guess." Kuniko said. "But I am glad it's finally over."

"Me too, we can look forward to our summer holidays soon." Kaneko said. "The volleyball club will be training though since we have a tournament coming up soon. But I have time after training and we can plan something."

"You will be working Akari-chan?" Kuniko asked.

"Yeah, since there isn't much to do during summer and Hikaru is always busy so…" Akari shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I will be."

"You should pester Shindou-kun and both of you should go on a holiday together." Kuniko suggested.

"That is impossible." Akari said with a small smile. "He will be having GO tournaments in the summer too."

"You should be more forceful." Kaneko said. "You both need some time together you know."

"That's right!" Kuniko added.

"Maybe you are right. I will talk to him." She said with a lopsided grin. "Well, enjoy your food. I have to go back to work."

Akari went back to the counter and was deep in her thoughts. What her friends told her made her wonder.

When was the last time she actually went on a trip with Hikaru? The last time was most probably the family trip when they were in their first year of junior high school. Both Hikaru and Akari's family went for a beach trip at Okinawa.

At that time Hikaru wasn't an Insei yet and knew very little about GO. He had so much time then.

But to go on a trip just the two of them...

_Masaka_… Akari hung her head at the thought.

_(Masaka [__まさか__]: __You can't be serious/ No way/ not really/ come on)_

"Fujisaki-san we need more coffee!" Nanako came up to the counter interrupting her thoughts.

"I brewed a new batch in the kitchen." Akari told her. "I will bring it out for you."

"Thank you."

Akari brought the new pot of coffee out and replace the empty one at the coffee stand.

"Akari-chan, please serve table three for me." Yoshida said told her as he placed two trays on the counter. "I need to tend the kitchen now."

"Yes of course."

"Coffee Fujisaki-san!" Nanako rushed up to the counter.

"I just placed a new pot at the stand." Akari told her and picked up the trays.

Nanako rushed to get the filled pot while Akari served table three. Yashiro rushed into the kitchen.

They really needed someone new here. Akari sighed inwardly. The previous person left after a week cause the work was too tedious.

Even it was hard work Akari didn't mind for they were actually well paid. If she kept enough she knew that she would even pay for her university when the time comes. She smiled at the thought. At least she would be some help to her parents.

"Please enjoy your food." Akari smiled and place the order on table three.

Akari then noticed nearby the high school boys and girls that Akari tried to take their order at table four started fooling around. They were pushing each other playfully and talking very loudly. It was actually disturbing other customers.

Akari frowned slightly and started to walk over to stop them just when one of the girls playfully pushed the boys out of their seats. At the same time Nanako came by with the pot of hot coffee.

Akari watched in horror when the boys collided with Nanako and the coffee pot tipped over with its beverage about to pour out onto the customer on the next table.

"Abunai!" Akari shouted and jumped forward.

_(Abunai [__危ない__]: Dangerous, critical, risky)_

She felt one of her ankle twisted and cracked at the sudden impact for leaping so suddenly. The hot coffee splashed on her back as she blocked it on time.

"Fujisaki-san!" Nanako cried in alarmed.

"Itai…" Akari whispered and shut her eyes tight as she sank to the floor.

She wondered whether her foot hurt more or her back scalded by hot coffee hurt more.

"Oh no!" Nanako was panicking. "Oh no!

Customers were on their feet watching the accident. The bustling and noisy café had suddenly become quiet.

The girls who caused the incident was frantic and denying that it was their fault.

"We didn't do it!"

"She shouldn't be standing there!"

"It is her fault that she came up suddenly!"

They threw all kind of excuses and did not make a move to help.

"Akari-chan!" Kuniko and Kaneko ran over quickly. "We have to treat that burn quickly!"

"Can you stand?" Kaneko asked.

"Give me a second…" Akari still had her eyes shut tight, her head bowed slightly and both her hands clutched tightly at the edge of the table in front of her. She was on her knees and the throbbing foot was preventing her from getting up and her back stings pretty badly too.

Yoshida rushed out from the kitchen then. He heard the commotion and came out to check what happened. He was quick to response to the accident.

"Everyone please calm down!". He directed everyone swiftly. "Nanako-san get lots of ice from the kitchen."

"Yes!" Nanako rushed off.

"I apologize for the commotion." Yoshida bowed at the customers. "Please resume back to your seats while I bring my employee to tend her injuries."

Slowly the customers went back to their tables and began chattering again.

Akari was gritting her teeth at the pain and tried her best not to show.

She stood up slowly with Yoshida's help.

"Thank you for shielding us." The customer told Akari.

"It is not a problem." Akari forced a smile.

"We are Akari-chan's friends!" Kuniko told Yoshida.

"You both can come with us." Yoshida told them with a smile.

Akari was ushered to the changing room; Yoshida left the room with Kuniko and Kaneko with Akari.

She took off the waitress uniform slowly. She could see the reflection of her back at the full-length mirror by the wall near the lockers.

"The back looks pretty red." Kuniko said.

"Actually the coffee isn't so hot anymore." Akari told her. "So I guess I am lucky."

"Those girls didn't even apologize!" Kaneko huffed angrily.

"It's ok, it was an accident." Akari said good-naturedly.

"Even so they should apologize." Kaneko didn't want to let it go.

"You are too strict Kaneko-san." Akari chuckled softly.

"Well, it's annoying when they are at the wrong here and still try to deny they did anything."

"You guys came here to hang out and have fun. Please don't stop from doing so." Akari tried to change the subject. She wouldn't want her friends to go out and make trouble. "Besides you both said that you wanted to plan the summer holidays or something right."

"Yes that's right." Kuniko knew that Akari wanted to let the accident go. "Come on Kaneko-san."

"We will wait for you and bring you home after work Akari-chan." Kuniko told her and was pushing Kaneko towards the door.

"No it's fine, I will call Hikaru." Akari told them. "We don't live nearby so I don't want to trouble you."

"OK... if Shindou-kun is coming I guess it will be fine."

They left just when Nanako came in with lots of ice packs. She couldn't stay to help Akari for the café was still bustling with a lot of customers. So Akari tended with her own injuries.

She looked down at her injured foot and tried moving it. The pain was so intense that she couldn't even rotate her ankle around.

What a day… She sighed.

* * *

"Akari?" Hikaru answered his cell with surprise.

It was rare for Akari to call at that hour. It was the time she was at work.

"Hikaru, what are you doing later tonight?"

"I am at Waya's place right now, I might stay late today." Hikaru told her. "Tomorrow is a GO match and I am going through some matches with him because Touya had to tutor his GO customers today. Is there something wrong?"

There was a short pause from Akari before she spoke again.

"No, there is nothing wrong. Well, ganbatte." _(Ganbatte [__がんばって__]: Do your best.)_

Akari hung up.

Hikaru stared at his cell for a few seconds blinking. That was a strange call.

"Oi, Shindou get your attention back here!" Waya told him irritated.

"Ya, I know!"

* * *

It was late evening when Akari finished her shift. Yoshida actually asked her to take the day off since her foot was injured and she can't run around the café. But she insisted on staying and helped out in the kitchen.

So Yoshida suggested for her to help clean the dishes. At least she didn't need to run around and she could sit while doing that.

She changed into her school uniform and was ready to go home.

She took out her school bag from the locker before shutting it. She just had to make her way back by herself as carefully as she could.

She limped towards the back door and went out. The sky was darkening as she made her way to the train station.

"Hey!" Someone called and grabbed her arm.

Akari staggered and almost lost her footing cause of the sudden pull.

She turned to see the boy that Nanako said was the co-captain of the basketball team in her school.

"Ah, _wari_…" The boy let go off Akari's arm immediately.

_(Wari [__わり__]: It is a slang expression that often used by young people that means 'sorry' in a casual way)_

"Is there something you need?" Akari asked trying to keep her patience in check.

She was tired and her foot hurts. All she wanted was to get home take a nice hot bath and go to bed.

"About this afternoon I want to apologize for what my friends did."

"It is fine." Akari replied with a small smile. She could see that he actually felt bad about it. "It was an accident."

"I can bring you home, I mean you injured your foot right?"

Akari stared at the boy with wide eyes. He was still a stranger after all and to let him know where she lived wasn't a good idea.

"No, its fine." Akari turned his offer down as politely as she could. "We might not even go the same way. Thank you for the offer though."

As quickly as possible before he could stop her Akari turned away and walked off as fast as her injured foot could take her.

"Wait, I honestly want to make it up to you."

He followed Akari closely not wanting to give up.

"Look you don't have to." Akari told him and continued to walk on. "Besides I don't even know you."

"I am Oshiro Kazuki from Kamata High School. Now that you know me, it's fine right?"

Akari stopped on her tracks.

"You really don't have to do this." Akari told him.

"At least let me repay you." Oshiro said and took her hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Akari was about to pull her hand away but he grip on tightly.

"That is not very nice to turn down someone's goodwill." Oshiro said still holding on to her hand. "Let me take you home. I promise I won't do anything. I just want to help you back!"

Akari regretted greatly for not asking Hikaru to come then and tried her best pull away from the boy's grip. She had no intention of letting this boy know where she lived.

"Stop struggling! You will hurt your foot more."

"Then please let go!" Akari didn't listen and continued to try pulling her hand away from his grip.

The tug of war continued for a few more seconds before someone else spoke.

"You should let her go."

Akari stopped moving when they heard the third voice. She turned to see Touya standing behind her. It was the first time ever Akari felt so relieve in seeing someone.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend that will bring her home. Now, please let go." Touya told him calmly.

"How would I know if you are telling the truth?" Oshiro narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Well, Touya-kun is a friend." Akari told him. "He usually spend his time in the GO salon nearby."

There was a short silence from Oshiro before he let Akari's hand go reluctantly.

"Ano, Oshiro-san, thank you for your concern." Akari bowed slightly.

Even he was very persistent, arrogant and forceful Akari felt that he wasn't such a bad person. He did seem genuinely worried.

"Well, next time then." Oshiro said softly and walked away.

"Thank you so much Touya-kun." Akari told him when Oshiro was no longer in view. "I really didn't know what to do when he didn't want to take no for an answer."

"Don't worry about it. It was a good thing I just finish my GO lessons.

"Right you said your GO salon is nearby."

"Yes, I was around the block when I spotted you. You looked troubled so I step in."

Akari smiled. There was a slight warm tingling feeling creeping into her heart when Touya said he saw her in trouble and came to help.

"Let's go." Touya offered politely. "I will help you home."

"You don't need to accompany me Touya-kun." Akari told him quickly and waved both her hands frantically.

She thought Touya only said that to make Oshiro give up on bringing her home. She didn't expect him to be serious.

"Besides, I really don't want to trouble you anymore." Akari said in a small timid voice. She was getting shy around him. That was a very weird emotion and Akari couldn't understand for she wasn't the type who was timid.

"It will be better if I do since you hurt your leg."

"How did you…?"

"I was at the café earlier that afternoon."

"Eh?" Akari stared at Touya with wide eyes.

So when she thought she saw Touya coming into the café was actually true?

Then she remembered Nanako told her. The good-looking boy at table one. She gaped at him. She didn't notice the customer at table one because it was slightly hidden from view from the whole café. Moreover she didn't serve that table.

Did he saw the whole embarrassing coffee incident?

Oh my goodness… That was so humiliating. Akari blushed and quickly looked down the ground.

"That was a very brave thing you did back there. The coffee must have hurt a lot."

"No it was nothing…" Akari replied softly, her gaze still on the ground. "The coffee wasn't so hot anymore so the burn wasn't so bad."

"That's a good thing." Touya smiled.

Akari looked up slightly and caught that smile that made her heartbeat rather wildly. She couldn't understand why she was acting like that? She wasn't the type who speaks softly or gently and get all flustered when a boy talks to her. Most of all she couldn't understand why her heart was beating so rapidly.

"Let's go." Touya told her and held her hand gently in his.

Akari blushed redder and looked at him in surprise.

"You can use my shoulder for support." Touya told her and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It may help you walk better."

"Thank you…" Akari stammered softly. She didn't refuse the offer.

Akari looked down the ground quietly as they made their way to the station slowly.

The train journey was quiet and Akari couldn't help but felt her heart beating really painfully. Touya was a very polite and gentle the entire time. He looked for an empty seat for Akari and stood by her side the whole time because he didn't have a place in the train.

Akari couldn't look up at him the entire time in the train and was staring down at her hands clasped tightly on her lap. When they reached her station Touya helped her off the train patiently. It was the first time ever any boys treated Akari with such care and she was so touch by his gesture.

They walked down the quiet neighbourhood in silent. This was so different from the walks she had with Hikaru always. Even it was silent it wasn't uncomfortable. Touya gave off a serene and peaceful aura. Akari smiled slightly at how patient he was walking as slowly as possible so that he wouldn't push her injured foot too much.

Touya was actually pretty tall and her hand she placed on one of Touya's shoulder for support kept slipping off. Finally, Touya held her hand and placed it back on his shoulder more firmly.

"It is ok to put more pressure." Touya told her. "It doesn't bother me at all."

He turned to look at Akari who was staring at him her face heating up again.

When he realized how close their faces were Touya quickly look away and cleared his throat slightly. Akari looked back down the ground.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly.

"No that should be my line." Akari stammered.

Her heart felt like bursting out any time! She even wondered whether Touya could hear the thundering of her beating heart.

When Akari's house came to view she couldn't help but felt her heart sinking rather quickly. The walk to her house wasn't very short but it had ended. It wasn't often that she could see Touya and she was hoping that the time would drag on a little longer.

"Thank you so much Touya-kun," Akari told him when she stood by the front gates of her house.

"You are welcome." Touya replied courteously. "I understand that you didn't get to call Shindou today because he was at Waya-san."

"Ah, you know about that." Akari smiled softly.

"He will always be there when he doesn't come to my salon."

"Yeah…" Akari answered softly.

"Take care of that foot."

"Yes I will. Thank you so much for sending me home."

Touya nod once slightly and gave his usual gentle smile.

Akari's heart skipped a beat at that sight again and she felt a throbbing pain in her heart.

"Ja…" He told her before he turned away and walked down the lane.

"Ja… matta." Akari whispered watching his departing figure.

Why did her heart clench painfully when she saw Touya?

Why couldn't she act normally when he was around?

Her face heat up so easily with his slightest touch.

Akari placed a hand over her chest and watched Touya walking down the neighbourhood until he turned the corner and out of sight.

She still remained outside the gates of her house with a dreamy look on her face. She wasn't sure how long she stood there but she was brought back to reality when someone called her repeatedly.

"Akari!"

She blinked and turned to see Hikaru looking at her worriedly. He looked like he ran for he was short in breath.

"Eh Hikaru?" Akari came back to her senses immediately.

"I met Touya on the way home!" Hikaru told her. "He told me what happened. Is that why you called? You should have told me!"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"And you don't mind bothering Touya?"

"I met him by coincidence when I left for work!" Akari quickly defended herself.

"Such coincidence?" Hikaru frowned.

"His GO salon is nearby after all."

"Yeah I know that." Hikaru sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Moh, you should explain next time when you call. I already find it weird that you call at such time. I will try to make time to come pick you up!"

"You always forget." Akari smiled raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine! You call me again before you get off work."

"I'm sorry, I will tell you next time alright."

"Yeah, yeah, you better do. But I hope there isn't a next time!" Hikaru took Akari's arm and put it around his shoulder. "Come on, I will help you into your house. Does your foot still hurt?"

"Yeah when I move it." Akari told him.

"Maybe ice pack would help with the pain an swelling." Hikaru looked down at her wounded foot. "It looks really swollen."

"Ice sounds nice." Akari sigh softly.

"I guess there is a new nickname for you," Hikaru laughed. "Elephant leg…"

"Ah shut up."

Akari felt strange that she didn't feel the pain in her heart anymore.

So why did she had that feeling when she was with Touya? She couldn't understand. Anyhow, she was glad she was acting like her normal self again.

They both walked into Akari's house together with Hikaru supporting her.

To be continued...

* * *

Please do drop a review!


End file.
